An Apology of Love
by SupergamerGreg79
Summary: Silver and Blaze get into an argument which results in an insult causing Blaze to storm out, leaving Silver to question his actions. Can they forgive each other? SilverxBlaze, with some TailsxCream. Oneshot.


Yet another oneshot comes your way. This one involves Silver and Blaze, though there is some Tails x Cream.

If you don't like the couple, then…well, I don't need to say it, since you already know.

Disclaimer: You all know it.

Note: Expect quite a few borders, because there's going to be some scene shifts.

**Oneshot: An Apology of Love**

It was a clear night in Station Square. The stars were sparkling overhead, people were in their homes, and others were taking a nighttime walk in the park. Less than a minute's walk from the park was a blue house with a white rooftop. This was the home of Silver the Hedgehog, a grayish-white hedgehog who had psychic abilities. His girlfriend, Blaze, was a lavender cat with a purple outfit, white pants, red shoes, and a small red jewel embedded in her forehead. But tonight wasn't the best of nights. Inside the house, something was going on.

"It wasn't me. YOU were the one who tripped." Silver yelled.

"And I'm saying YOU were in the way!" Blaze yelled back.

Apparently Blaze had tripped over Silver, and the way he was standing caused Blaze to think that he tripped her.

"Silver, why did you do that?" Blaze asked.

"I told you I didn't do anything!" Silver yelled.

"Don't lie to me! I know you did!" Blaze yelled back.

"Will you SHUT UP!?" Silver yelled. He was mad.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP YOU FIRE FREAK!"

That one line was more than Blaze could take. Nobody had ever called her that. It hurt her badly. She couldn't stand it. She started to cry. Silver noticed, and tried to calm her down.

"Blaze, I…" Silver began.

"Shut up! You don't know how bad you hurt me!" Blaze told him. "Just leave me alone!

"But I want to…"

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Blaze rushed out the door, leaving Silver to question what he had done. He couldn't believe it. He had just made his girlfriend cry.

"What have I done?" Silver asked himself. Knowing he couldn't think about what to do, he ran to Tails's house, located a couple houses down.

* * *

At Tails's house, Tails was waiting for Cream to come over to watch a romantic movie with him. Tails wasn't a big fan of romance movies, but he was only going to watch it because Cream loved the movie, plus he loved Cream and didn't want to disappoint her. Tails heard a knock at his door, and quickly answered. He was expecting Cream, but he saw Silver instead.

"Hey. Is something wrong, Silver?" Tails asked, noticing Silver's expression.

"Tails, I…had an argument with Blaze." Silver told him.

"That's not good. How'd it happen?" Tails asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Silver said.

"Then why'd you come over?"

"I was hoping you would…help me decide what to do."

"First, come on in and tell me how the argument happened."

Silver came into Tails's house and saw a setup that looked like a romantic night.

"Uh…are you expecting someone?" Silver asked.

"Cream was coming over to watch a movie with me. I usually don't like romantic movies, but I'm only watching this one because she wants to watch it, plus I love her." Tails explained.

"I never thought I'd even hear that you'd watch a romance movie." Silver said.

"Shut up." Tails told him. "Now, tell me what happened."

* * *

Near the city park, Blaze hadn't gotten over the incident between her and Silver. She was still crying a little.

"I…can't believe…w-we had t-t-that argument." Blaze said to herself.

"Who did you have an argument with?" Someone asked. Blaze looked up to see Cream walking by. She looked ready for a date.

"Oh, hi, Cream." Blaze said in an unhappy way. "What do you want?"

"I heard you had an argument with someone." Cream told her. "Who was it with?"

"Silver. I tripped over him, and from the way he was standing, it looked like he had tripped me on purpose." Blaze explained. "I don't know for sure. I left when he called me a…a fire freak."

"That's horrible." Cream said.

"I understand that he only said it out of anger, but it still hit hard. I could tell that he wanted to apologize, but I wanted to be left alone, so I left." Blaze explained.

* * *

"…and that's the story." Silver finished telling the story to Tails.

"That part where you called her a fire freak was harsh. You shouldn't have said that." Tails told him.

"I know. I wasn't thinking. It just kinda slipped out before I knew it." Silver explained.

"Well, what I think you should do is…"

* * *

"Apologize to him." Cream told Blaze.

"I guess that would be best. I just don't know if he's willing to listen, what with how I left and all." Blaze said, unsure of herself.

"Trust me. It happened to me once, and after a few minutes, Tails and I apologized to each other." Cream told her.

"What happened after the apologies?" Blaze asked.

* * *

"I gave her a kiss." Tails told Silver.

"Wait! YOU gave Cream a kiss?" Silver said, surprised.

"Yeah. I thought it would be the best way to show that the apology was true. I think that's the best thing to do." Tails said.

"I suppose that would be best. Thanks, Tails." Silver said as he started to leave.

"Glad to be of help." Tails said.

After Silver left, Cream arrived. Tails and Cream looked at each other. Apparently, they had done something at the same time.

"Let me guess. Blaze told you about the argument." Tails guessed.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Cream asked.

"Because Silver told me about the same thing." Tails said.

They both laughed as Cream sat down with Tails to watch the movie.

* * *

At the park, Blaze was sitting near the lake. She was waiting for Silver since she figured he would come to the park first. It didn't take long. Silver noticed her sitting near the lake, and he sat down beside her. At first, neither of them said anything. Then they looked at each other, waiting for the other to start. Silver decided to start it off.

"Uh, Blaze, I just want to say I'm sorry for calling you a fire freak. I said it out of anger, and it slipped out before I knew it. I hope you can forgive me." Silver explained himself.

"I guess I can. I also want to apologize. I'm sorry for running out on you. I just wanted to be left alone." Blaze told him.

"Apology accepted." Silver said. They both looked up at the stars, which were shining brightly.

"Aren't the stars nice tonight?" Blaze asked.

"They always are." Silver said.

They looked at each other. Obviously, they had the same thing in mind. They inched closer to each other, their eyes slowly closing. Soon, Silver's lips pressed against Blaze's. They were locked in a world of love, not caring about anyone that may have been watching. It wasn't long before they broke the kiss.

"It's getting late. Let's go home." Blaze said.

"I agree. I'll help you." Silver told her.

Silver put Blaze's right arm around his shoulders and helped her to the house. They immediately went upstairs to the bed. Silver got in first, followed by Blaze. They both looked at each other one last time before falling asleep.

"Blaze, I love you." Silver said.

"I love you, Silver." Blaze replied.

They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**End of story.**

This is what a simple apology between couples can lead to. I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot. Now all I have to do is create a Tails x Cream oneshot (I know there was some Tails x Cream, but this oneshot was mainly about Silver and Blaze), and that will be all five main couples. Then I may do some oneshots involving OCs.

Read and Review.


End file.
